Earth Government
|skills = Advanced technology Assault rifles and explosives Fleets of spaceships Planetcracker ships Authority over all of Earth Control over all human colonies |goals = Maintain order and peace on Earth and the Human Colonies. Crush the Sovereign Colonies (succeeded). Collect and analyze the Markers. Crush the Unitologist uprising. |crimes = Tyranny Terrorism Universal Conquest |type of villains = Military Officials |size = 200 }} The Earth Government Colonial Alliance, also known as the Earth Government or EarthGov, is the main government of Earth and the human colonies and is one of the main antagonist factions of the Dead Space trilogy. EarthGov is the main executive branch of Earth and the human colonies and is responsible for governing all territories under its control. Formation The Earth Government, also known as EarthGov during the events of Aegis VII, was said to have formed sometime in the 22nd Century after the end of the previous one. The 21st Century found itself ripped with global crisises and calamities such as the Bering Sea Conflict and the Global Warming Epidemic which depleted much of the world's natural resources and left humanity on the breaking point. At this time, EarthGov would be created and would take over all known independent and national governments to maintain and restore order to the chaotic world. Following its formation, EarthGov expanded into the cosmos after humanity began colonizing new worlds and establishing colonies, which were also overseen and governed by EarthGov and back on Earth, the planet was divided into various administrative zones known as sectors which varied on geographic and geopolitical knowledge and information. Conflicts Secession War Around the late 23rd-early 24th Century, the Sovereign Colonies had been created and began to oppose EarthGov for their tyrannical policies and authoritarian style government. This resulted in an armed conflict that was fought on both earth and the human colonies. The Earth Defense Force then went up against the Sovereign Colonies Armed Forces and eventually SCAF took a mining expedition to dig up the Black Marker on Tau Volantis. During the war, the Sovereign Colonies had suffered heavy losses including dwindling resources and dropping public support and the expedition to Tau Volantis had failed with an outbreak of Necromorphs. At the end, the remnants of the Sovereign Colonies and their military had scuttled their fleets and were forced to dissolve at the end resulting in EarthGov taking back all of the territory that they had lost. Unitologist Uprising In the aftermath of the Titan Station Incident in 2511, the Earth Government had experienced a period of turmoil from within its structure. In the following years, the Church of Unitology had grown angered at EarthGov for experimenting with the Markers of which they viewed as sacred and support among the public for Unitologist efforts to weaken EarthGov and their military had doubled. An insurrection against EarthGov had began and an organization known as The Circle was formed and it was lead by Jacob Danik during the insurrection. The Unitologists had viewed the Markers as sacred and holy artifacts and thus, the viewed the EarthGov experiments on the Markers to be sacrilegious and thus, they took violent and extreme measures against EarthGov once they discovered what they were doing. Unitologist terrorists had soon launched multiple attacks against Marker Testing Sites all over the colonies and EarthGov was put into a state of emergency as their inability to stop the Unitologists and curb their efforts were beginning to be noticed by the general public and over the next 16 days, five human colonies (including the Uxor Colony) had fallen to the Unitologists and the Earth Government had refused to acknowledge the scale of the situation. The next colony to be attacked and fall was New Horizons on planet Luna. At some point in time in the year 2514, the Unitologists wee successful and EarthGov suffered heavy losses during their coup. While the Circle was officially disbanded, their goal was accomplished after the uprising managed to cripple EarthGov and severely weaken it. While the exact known details of the coup remain unknown and the overall status of the organization is ambiguous, it's implied that EarthGov was either overthrown or was severely crippled and its structure had nearly collapsed. Public support had also plummeted as well and the people have become opposed and resistant towards their rule, further adding strength and support to the Unitologist cause. Practices Black Operations The Earth Government is deeply entrenched in the internal politics and affairs of the human colonies as well as activities involving business and military administration. It holds the power to control travel throughout colonial space and, if required, to lead police forces and enforce laws, establish curfews, and restrict travel to certain areas, as well as to deploy military and naval elements to supress any opposition towards EarthGov rule. Category:Organizations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Successful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Terrorists Category:Guardians Category:Propagandists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Cults Category:Video Game Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dead Space Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists Category:Inconclusive Category:Tyrants Category:Redeemed